custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sidorak12814/Bad Idea
Welcome to my latest blog! As some of you may know, such as those who may play Spore, I am in close association with someone calling himself Kglfdo (pronounced KIGG-leh-foe). Yes, it does in fact look like he smashed his forehead on the keyboard to decide his username. Considering he coame up with it by randomly typing in letters, that could have been what he did, and it might have come out like that anyway. Anyway, kind of like Argh, I know him in person, but while Argh is from church, Kglfdo I know from school. I'm homeschooled now, but the school still is involved in Robofest, and I was a major part of the team, so I am still on it, despite not going to that school anymore. Anyway, he told me a story about another classmate while at the last meet. Anyway, the other peer and Kglfdo both sometimes rough up on their computers when they are slow, which is often, because the school has to buy low-cost units or get donated units due to budget constraints. Sometimes they shake the monitor, sometimes they smack the top of the monitor and shout at it. While my peer goes farther by actually punching his screen, Kglfdo brings up a flash game called Bash the Computer to vent his anger on. They both find the caveman-era computers very annoying. I'm not saying he's is an idiot, in fact, I respect him greatly. However, he did get distracted during class and do something stupid. You know how, in the desktop screen you can click-drag and a translucent box pops up? Well, you can, and it does. After you let go of the mouse button, a little toolbar pops up. If you drag the across the icons on your desktop, you can open the program the icon represents. Well, my peer was both distracted and bored, so he click-dragged across every program in the desktop and clicked "Open". Now, these computers are very slow. The internet browser takes between one and two minutes to load, and photoshop programs might take five minutes. The app we use to program our robot would sometimes fry the computer on startup,, till we found one that consistently brought the program up. My peer had just possibly done the computer in for good. It took five minutes to load the first application, and Task Manager wouldn't load fast enough to do anything about the massive startup. My peer was forced to just turn the monitor off and swap to an unoccupied computer. Never, ever do that. Oh, and by the way, Spore is much bigger than the programming app, so, if it was on one of those computers, it might actually fry the computer almost immediately. My computer's pretty fast, but Spore still takes about five minutes to load. Not surprisingly, seeing as the core program is 5 GB, the expansion is 6 GB, and the boost packs are each about 1 GB. Anyway, I just wanted to adverstise Spore get that down. Category:Blog posts